Lost
by Dragon of Moonlight
Summary: ﻿ “Stop fooling yourself, Michiru...stop this attempt to cling to the past. It’s over...it’s never coming back.” forcing the tears back once more, she bit down on her lip and headed for the door.


_This story is rather sad, so bare with me. This is the result of listening to __Evanescence _while on a writing kick. That CD...it called to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little look into lost love.

_Dragon_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters within. But this story is uniquely mine, so please don't use it._

* * *

Cold, lost eyes stared into the darkness, gleaming with the light of the stars above. It was a cloudless night, a night meant for creatures best left to nightmares. The thunder of the nearby sea echoed through the evening air, sending a shiver down the young woman's back and causing her to hug her body closely. Stomach tight, she turned her back on the empty night and headed from the balcony and back into the house.

Lost in thought, the woman wandered past the empty, unused bed and to the far door; out of the room and down the stares. The entire house was empty, as if not a soul had lived within it in years. As she walked, she let her hands drift down the cool plaster of the walls, focused on the smoothness against her fingers, the feel of the carpet on her bare feet. It had been ages since she had felt such things, since she had been back to this place. 'Not since...' she stopped the thought before it could consume her and let her hands drop to her sides.

Making her way into the livingroom, she stared at the blank walls, the sheet-covered furniture; the remnants of a life that had ended long ago. "What happened...what happened to our bright future?" her voice was unnaturally loud in the darkness, filling the void of the room with pain and sorrow. Holding in a shudder, she walked further into the room, stopping before a grand fireplace that hadn't seen warmth in years. Ash still lingered on the white marble, mixed with the darker grey of dust, and pulled by feelings she had thought long dead, she kneeled before the ornate mantle.

"We...we were going to get married..." she whispered, ignoring the way her voice cracked on the words. Unable to help herself, she let her fingers drift through the ash and dust, leaving long scratches of black that looked like claw marks. "But you...you just had to c-celebrate." she felt the tears rise to her eyes and fought them off, but it was no use. As the memories pooled within her mind, so did the crystalline droplets within her eyes, until they spilled freely down her cheeks and she was speaking into the emptiness.

"I remember it like it was yesterday...we were finally free of all duties, free to do as we pleased with our lives. On that night, you proposed...I-I...remember feeling so overwhelmed with happiness. We told everyone, invited everyone to celebrate...but on the way..." she faltered, eyes closing as the smell of fuel filled her nostrils and the sound of screeching wheels her ears.

Once more she was there, trapped within the overturned car while the flames began to eat at her skin. She could hear someone screaming in pain, and only then realized it was her own voice she was hearing. Fear gripping her heart, she turned her aching head to the left and opened her eyes. Through crimson vision she could see the woman's body, slumped awkwardly against the seat belt, her head tilted so strangely, her teal eyes staring at her. The look of her face was one of surprise...Desperately she reached for her love, grasped her fingers in the last efforts to be one with her soul mate before death claimed them...

Gasping, she thrust the memories from her mind and let her eyes focus once more on the ash that coated the marble of the fireplace. Hastily, angrily, she wiped at her cheeks and eyes, but it didn't seem to stop the tears from flowing. "Shimata!" her fist hit the marble with a fleshy smack that sent needles up her entire arm. She welcomed the pain, bringing it into herself and savoring it until it had consumed her. When at last she looked to the mantle, it was to see the darker, wetter thickness of blood mixed with the white of dust and ash.

"Why, Haruka...why did you have to leave like that? And take them all with you? Why did you leave ME behind..." she had asked this question a million times, but she had never gotten an answer. Shuddering, she quickly rose to her feet once more and turned her back on the fireplace. Once more she stared at the dark room, except now she saw it as it had been, all those years ago.

Light filled the room, killing the shadows and transforming the room into a livable space once more. The sound of laughter, young and innocent, echoed against the walls, the voices of phantasms. The woman closed her eyes and let her hands run over her scarred arms, trying desperately to find the warmth that had once been there.

"Michi..." the girl gasped, her eyes snapping open at the feel of arms suddenly around her body. But there was nothing there. The room was once more dark, covered with dust and decay and filled with the scent of disuse and death. Slowly turning, she made a whole circle of the room, but it was as she had left it all those years ago.

"Stop fooling yourself, Michiru...stop this attempt to cling to the past. It's over...it's never coming back." forcing the tears back once more, she bit down on her lip and headed for the door. She didn't even know why she had come. It was a mistake, to return to this place that hadn't seen life in ten years. Shaking teal curls from her face, she quickened her pace to a mad dash, slamming into the door and wrenching it open so that she pulled a muscle in her arm. Not feeling the sudden pain, she whirled and slammed the door shut before shoving the key in to bolt it. Then she stepped back, stumbling down the small steps before turning to rush to her car.

It wasn't until she had the door open that she stopped to look up at the house. The paint was peeling off the walls, the shingles long battered by the weathers punishment. The garden was overgrown, taking over the house as only nature could. Unable to help herself, she let her eyes drift to the large window of the living room. The glass was thick with water deposit and barely noticeable past the ivy that had started its way across, but she could still see the tattered, moth-eaten curtains within; and as she watched it seemed as if the curtains moved on their own. Tearing her eyes away, she shoved herself into the car and pulled viciously from the driveway.

She didn't look back, though her heart desperately wished her to. Instead she let the car speed down the road, leaving the old house behind. 'It's over...and it's never coming back...'


End file.
